Updates
The Updates were a collection of new information about the game. Here are the updates: * 0.1.1 - The game was released. * 0.4.0 - Air Vents, 2 New Chores, 1 New Power-up, Baby Cam (Bedroom Only), Ball Blaster (When shot, the baby can eat the Foam Balls). * 0.5.0 - Baby Restrainy (The Dad can hold the baby), Blue Screen Issues Fixed. * 0.6.0 - Chat, Microwave, Toaster plugging, Laser, Taser. * 0.7.0 - Keybindings, Taser stuns for 10 seconds (no longer infinite). * 0.7.5 - Crouch Issues Fixed, Baby Restrainy now can hold the Baby for 15 seconds. * 0.8.0 - Split Screen. * 0.8.5 - Chat appears as normal. * 0.9.0 - New Rooms: Garage, Laundry, Office, Secret Hallway, Baby Room, Upper Bathroom, Room of Great Achievements (Locked), Blue Block Removed, Crates in the Living Room Closet, Car (in the Garage), Car Key (The Baby can ignite the car and turn on other stuff to crash the car), Paint (in the Garage), Gasoline (Garage), Washing Machines (Laundry), Baby Bars (Laundry), Candles. * 0.9.5 - Baby Gate in the Baby Room, Bug Fixes. * 0.9.9 - Family Gathering mode released (max 8 players). * 1.0.0 - Character Customization, Option for FG "All Babies Must Die", Fire Extinguisher. * 1.1.0 - With "All Babies Must Die" if there are multiple babies the dead one can spectate while the other one is still playing. * 1.2.0 - Daddy can now crawl (Press "Z"). * 1.3.0 - Now you can go Outside, 7 new hats and masks unlocked through achievements, Room of Great Achievements now unlocked, 22 new Achievements. * 1.3.5 - Radio starts as off, Music Volume added, Pink Screen issues fixed. * 1.4.0 - Daddy can no longer "Prone-Phase" through walls, Battery Box now movable, Strange Rubber Hat no longer causes issues. * 1.4.5 - The Floaty Floaty now makes the baby actually float. * 1.5.0 - Hungry Games mode released (2-8 Babies fight to the death with random objects: Big Hammer, Handcuffs, Lightsaber and Batteries for power-ups). * 1.5.5 - The Great Dadlympics mode released (2-8 Daddies have to complete the most chores to win). * 1.6.0 - Visual Performance. * 1.6.5 - Daddy can now pick up the baby, Air Vents can be Broken with the Hammer (on the side). * 1.7.0 - Pets added (Snake, Dog, Cat, Parrot, Monkey). * 1.7.5 - Daddy's Nightmare mode added (Daddy has to find 3 Gas Cans before the babies kill him), HG items spawn at "GO!" instead of the middle of the countdown, pets spawn in Split Screen now. * 1.8.0 - Butter, Head Camera, Tablet. * 1.8.5 - *HALLOWEEN UPDATE* Singeplayer Challenges, Pet Spider (Limited), Candy (Limited). * 1.9.0 - Shed Unlocked, Baby Car, Pool Cover. * 1.9.1 - Bug Fixes. * 1.9.5 - Laser Light Issue fixed, Other bugs fixed. * 2.0.0 - Baby Challenges Added, DN objects now spawn only in the gamemode (Gas Can). Those are currently released updates. Nobody knows if the game is cancelled.